1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly to a software-defined and staring cognitive communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern RF communications are seeking highly adaptable, multi-waveform, multi-band, software defined radio (SDR) architectures, which require, for RF receivers, that RF signal processing needs to be performed with high capacity digital signal processors with greatly reduced signal acquisition times. Current radio architectures are mostly channelized with signal acquisition requiring a relatively slow frequency tuning and channel stabilization before signal recovery processing. Such conventional radio architectures do not have the necessary signal acquisition speed, adaptability, and processing bandwidths necessary to meet the needs of next generation SDR. As will be disclosed below, the present invention moves away from conventional tuned channelization architectures and involves a fixed tuned staring channelization architecture.